Counting Stars
by heroherondaletotheresuce
Summary: MODERN AU - Short and Sweet Wessa drabble. – It's Cecily's birthday party, and the gang has decided to hold it at the Herondale beach house. Tessa absolutely loathes William on the outside, but on the inside a little something different is going on, little does she know that he feels the same. Will they forgive and forget, and perhaps move on from the past? R&R.


**One Shot** – _WESSA _

Song: Counting Stars – _One Republic _

**MODERN AU** – It's Cecily's birthday party, and the gang has decided to hold it at the Herondale beach house. Tessa absolutely loathes William on the outside, but on the inside a little something different is going on, little does she know that he feels the same. Will they forgive and forget, and perhaps move on from the past?

'_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be but baby I've been I've been praying hard said no more counting dollars, well be counting stars, yeah well be counting stars.'_

"Tessa, hurry up. Everyone's downstairs." Cecily called from the garden outside. Tessa was running around frantically in Cecily's bedroom trying to find her dress. She was in her underwear and desperately looking for the piece of clothing before someone came in the room to drag her downstairs for the much anticipated birthday bash.

Tessa walked into Cecily's large closet, pieces of clothing were strewn everywhere and she had to make her way through a maze of high heeled shoes, finally she found the dress sitting on a chair in front of the mirror. Sighing in relief, she grabbed midnight coloured dress and slipped it on. Just as she was trying to reach for the zip, there was a knock on the door.

"Just a moment." Tessa called out, still trying to reach the zip, that wasn't working in her favour.

The next thing she knew William Herondale, her arch nemesis came sauntering into the room. She turned around to face him furious and flushed due to her current predicament.

"I said just a moment, not come on in." she frustrated before attempting to zip up her dress again and prevent further embarrassment, as most of her black bra was now exposed, along with her back.

"Seems like you could use some help." He said flashing a cheeky smile, before walking over to Tessa and standing behind her. Slowly he placed his hands on her back and adjusted the dress into place and with a swift moment pulled the zip up, securing the dress.

"Thanks." Tessa mumbled, blushing slightly as his hands lingered on her back. She turned to face him and he let go.

"So what brought you up here in the first place Herondale? She said walking out of the closet and into the room to put her clockwork necklace on.

"I came to bring you down, since you like taking your own fancy time getting ready." He replied, grabbing her hand and walking out of the room. The two walked down the stairs and it was only til they were outside in the brightly lit garden area that she noticed the stares on her and not because she was in a dress for the first time, but because she was holding hands with William. And she absolutely hated him and he her. Or so she thought.

Gulping nervously, Tessa removed her hand awkwardly from his grip and walked over to Cecily.

"Happy Birthday Cece." Tessa said smiling and pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you Tessa, and by the way you look amazing." Cecily, said twirling Tessa in the midnight blue sparkly dress. Tessa blushed and accepted the compliment, because if she didn't Cecily would go on about it all night.

"So having fun?" Tessa inquired, raising her eyebrows teasingly as she pointed towards Gabriel who was grabbing Cecily a drink from the bar outside.

"Of course, come on the music's starting." Cecily said excitedly and grabbed Tessa's hand dragging her to the home-made dance floor in their beach house.

'_I see this life, like a swinging vine, swing my heart across a line, in my faces flashes signs seek it out and ye shall find, old but I'm not that old, young but I'm not that bold and I don't think the world is sold, were just don't what were told.' _

Tessa laughed as Cecily sang along with the loud music and the two of them jumped and danced around like crazy young people. Soon most of the people at the party had gathered on the dance floor and started to enjoy themselves. Eventually Gabriel came and stole away Cecily as they danced together and Tessa was left on the dance floor awkwardly.

But she was thankful. Slowly she walked off the dance floor and across to the bar to mix herself a drink. She walked onto the other side and told Gideon she would take over mixing the drinks and he could go have some fun. He thanked her and went over to Sophie. Tessa couldn't help but smile at the cute couple.

Slowly she noticed William walk over to the bar and sit down. He looked flustered and frustrated.

"Long night?" she asked sympathetically. He was probably fuming about Cecily and Gabriel. It's tough seeing a sibling in love like that and not to mention he hates the guy.

"Let's just say if I don't get a drink now, I may kill light worm." He muttered.

"How about I make you a special." She said, feeling extra nice. Smirking she grabbed some Vodka and mixed it in with some different spirits and added some extra ice and limes to go. She slid the drink over to William and smiled.

"There you go." She said before pouring a shot for herself, and downing it. The alcohol burned down her throat and she loved the feeling, even though it would probably lead to her being quite hung over later on.

"Thanks Tess." He said smiling sincerely at her for the first time in a long time.

They were friends once upon a time. There was a time when she loved to be in his presence. But everything changed when he got an over protective girlfriend and when Jem died. James brought them together in the beginning and him leaving so tragically as he did caused a hole in the relationship. Not to mention William pushing Tessa away after he lost his brother, his friend. Eventually she couldn't take it and she did what was easier instead of loving him. She hated him.

Sometimes she caught herself day dreaming about the old days, and what would have happened if Jem was still alive. Would they all still be friends or would fate have intervened? Shaking her head, she brought herself back to reality and looked up at William again, fumbling with his drink.

"Where is Jessamine, thought you were bringing her?" Tessa asked pouring another shot for herself.

William looked up to face Tessa at the mention of Jessamine. His dark eyes bore into hers as he studied the relieved expression on her face. Tessa never like Jessamine, of course she would be happy to see that she wasn't here.

"I broke up with her." William said, a bit louder over the music.

"Oh." Tessa commented, not sure how to feel about that.

"What about you and Samuel." He asked, taking a sip of his drink. His blue eyes trailing her every move.

"His name was Simon. And he has a girlfriend already." She said quickly before taking another shot.

William eyed her and downed the rest of his drink as well.

"Care to dance?" William asked as a slow song came on.

"Sure." She replied not even knowing why she said yes. She walked over to the dance floor with him and put her hand in his, he held one on her waist and the other on her hand. They moved around the dance floor slowly, swaying with the music just like all of the other couples around them. Most of the dance she kept her face down, looking at their feet, praying that her face didn't give her away by turning red. She hadn't been this close to him in a long time and it was bringing back feelings that she tried so hard to keep buried deep within.

Looking up she noticed William was staring at her. And there she went blushing a dark shade of pink, she shook her head, her hair falling onto the side of her face, hoping that it would cover most of it. Clearly not, because she could feel William's chest vibrate with laughter as she tried to cover it up.

"Stop laughing at me Will." She said biting her lip, before chuckling along with him.

He couldn't stop staring at her beautiful face. William Herondale was absolutely and desperately infatuated with Theresa Gray. He brought one of his hands up and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"I miss this." He said softly, still holding onto her close as they danced slowly along to the music. Her eyes were trailing their feet moving across the floor, at an attempt to prevent further embarrassment.

"I miss you." He said after a moment and just as he did her head flicked up in one swift moment, her eyes searching his for some sort of emotion.

Tessa sighed and looking into his eyes again she realised that she missed him too. After Jem died they both pushed each other away and it was possibly one of the worst things that either of them could have done.

"I miss you too." She said softly, her grey eyes flicking back down to their moving feet.

"Then come back." William said his voice barely a whisper. Slowly they both moved closer to each other and closed the distance, their lips meeting in an overdue kiss.

Sincerely hope you enjoyed that little drabble i came up with. If you would like more please review.

Thanks.

Love - Heroherondaletotherescue. x


End file.
